masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Annea
Annea is an angaran merchant on Elaaden. She runs The Paradise, a fortified trading post south of New Tuchanka, and controls the water supply for the entire moon. She knows about a water source hidden on the parched desert wastelands but rather than share its location, she sells it from The Paradise to the planet's inhabitants for power and security. She has a cocky attitude and is confident in her position as "most powerful woman on Elaaden" stemming from the fact that she's rich and has aforementioned control over an absolute necessity. Annea's shop sells augmentations, paint jobs for the ND1 Nomad, and miscellaneous resources. Her goods are 25% more expensive than other merchants', although she's also willing to buy items for double their price. Background Years ago, Annea and her brother Asgaar were simple adventurous scavengers on a mining expedition when Asgaar provoked a pod of Remnant that turned out to be guarding a cavernous underground lake. Clearing out the Remnant nearly killed them, but the water allowed them to thrive on the moon. Annea knew they must keep the location secret even then, and eventually convinced Asgaar to do so. When the Nexus exiles arrived, Asgaar willingly shared from their water tanks as he felt sorry for them. One man got curious, forced Asgaar to reveal where the water came from, then killed him. Annea avenged her brother, but learned to hold untrustworthy outsiders in contempt as a result. Annea stores her water tanks at the edge of gaping chasms as a security measure. If someone tries to steal her water, she empties the tanks, forcing people to greatly feel its loss on the water-starved moon. Mass Effect: Andromeda On Pathfinder Ryder's first arrival on Elaaden, Annea greets the travelers when talked to and explains the power dynamics in play at The Paradise. She grants the Pathfinder's team free access to her water, although one of her water distributors wants to restrict it to the team only if Ryder tries to give everyone free drinks. Annea can provide information about the locale despite claiming not to be a tour guide - she's a businesswoman, and she shares information if it suits her. If asked about New Tuchanka, Annea says she has a cordial relationship with its overlord Nakmor Morda so far. If asked about the other scavengers, Annea tells Ryder of the two types of people on Elaaden: desperate people or people willing to profit off that desperation. She gets touchy when Ryder categorizes her with the latter group, then refers the Pathfinder to The Flophouse, a particularly violent scavenger holdout, east from The Paradise. If asked about the derelict Remnant ship out northwest, Annea warns about the trigger-happy scavengers in the area; reason enough for her not to go anywhere near their claims. Annea doesn't know anything about Jorgal Strux if asked, however, as she prefers not to know her customers' names. If Ryder investigates and finds the secret water source in the northeastern dunes in the Sea of Ataraxia, Annea confronts Ryder there and discloses why she chose to keep the supply's location secret. She wants to cut a deal in exchange for the Pathfinder's silence: a "tithe" of resources she gathered on a crate in her office. Ryder can accept the deal and Annea will continue her activities as she's willing to sell water to the krogan and the outpost at New Tuchanka as before. Back at The Paradise, Ryder can follow up on her brother's story and Annea recounts a more complete picture of events. If the deal is rejected, Annea grows furious at what she perceives as the Pathfinder destroying the system she built. Promising to hound Ryder over the matter, she uses her bioelectric powers to cause a distraction, running away while ordering her guards to kill her enemies. Back at The Paradise, Foster Addison and Nakmor Kesh have sent Nexus staff there to replace her. Annea can be found on a camp in Gehenna Valley later, where she has decided the Roekaar are right. de:Annea ru:Аннея Category:Merchants Category:Elaaden